


Fury/Flames

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [14]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Frustration, Marriage, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two part work that was posted on my blog: Fury is a prompt from a follower in regards to The Guardian article regarding Tom & his smoking habit.  Written in their future, Tom is caught by his wife smoking with Benedict and she is quite pissed with him.  Flames is the sequel where tensions and anger at the surface explode between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fury

“Noelle!” Tom yelled, as he walked in their house, the sound of silence greeting him.  He took their stairs two at a time, walking through the French doors to their bedroom towards one light that shone in Noelle’s massive walk-in.

He backed up as a jacket went flying in his direction, “You have to be fucking kidding me, Thomas,” Noelle growled as she kicked her heels towards him.  He just about made it out of the way before one four inch heel hit his calf and he nearly fell over his long limbs.

“What’s the big deal? I was at Ben’s house, he had the cigars from the wedding and–”

“And nothing, Thomas! Nothing! You’ve promised me, time and again, you were going to stop smoking.  You told me that years ago, and now here you are again, after that damn movie and still doing it!” Noelle’s chest and shoulders rose up and down while she attempted to keep her breath.  Her eyes however, shone darker than he’d seen in years.

“Listen, it’s just one Cuban–”

“No, it’s not!” she snapped, cutting him off again.  Standing barefoot, only in her t-shirt and skinny jeans, she was at least half a foot shorter than him.  It didn’t stop Tom from fearing her any less, however.

Stalking across the space, she pointed towards his chest, “You think that you can continue to smoke whenever you want because you’re God’s gift and you can still run five miles a day? 

“Stop being ridiculous! I quit smoking three years ago because you wanted to as well.  You knew how hard it was for me, but I did it, for you! Now, in addition to that article in The Guardian, you’re at Benedict’s smoking? Does his wife even know about all of this? Because I assure you, I’m going to be talking to her.”

Tom could feel the panic start to creep up his arms and into his chest.  Benedict and him just figured on a lazy night, just talking and drinking with nothing better to do. When Ben pulled out the remaining cigars from the wedding, he couldn’t resist having one.  It was a cigar, not a cigarette–but Noelle didn’t care of the difference.

His wife merely stared at him, the anger turning into hurt as the moments progressed.  Noelle stormed toward Tom, while he tried to block her way with an outstretched arm.  He knew, in that instant he shouldn’t have, as at her shorter height, she slammed her palm into his ribcage.

He groaned before she huffed and continued into their bathroom.  Tom was met with a slam of the door in his face and the sound of the lock fastening.  

“Either you or I will be on the couch, so make your decision now!” Noelle hollered, her voice echoing in the cavernous space before the water turned on.  It was pointless to argue, pointless to even try to reason with her.  She would not be anywhere near a state of listening to him, at least until the morning.  

With a long sigh and a hand through his hair, Tom turned towards their bed and grabbed a pillow.  Glancing once more at the bathroom door, he closed his eyes before walking back downstairs and into their living room.


	2. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two is from Noelle's POV. The sequel has fighting, cursing and lots of angsty feels and a bit of a shock at the end….and angry smut. 
> 
> After writing this, it made more sense to me to have it while they were married.... So, if you’re not interested in being slightly spoiled by their next storyline, sit this one out.

Noelle stared at the ceiling fan above her, unmoving, while she noted the flecks of dust clinging to the edges.  _I should just get up and clean the damn things._

Sleep refused her, her brain running at a breakneck speed.  As much as she tried, she could not quiet her head as the events of earlier continued to play in her mind.  She turned her body towards the empty half of their bed and the anger boiled once more. With a growl, Noelle yanked a pillow over her head, hoping maybe the combination of closing off light and sound would help the situation.  It did not.

_I can’t believe him.  After all this time, to go back when he promised me.  We made that deal three years ago, both of us would quit smoking. He promised me…that bastard.  And for what? Cubans with my idiot friend…after finding out that he smoked on that godforsaken set._

The thought of Tom downstairs, fast asleep on the couches in front of the telly only managed to enrage her more.   _He’s probably passed out, snoring away on those comfortable cushions.  Well…_

Flinging the duvet and sheets off, she jumped out of her bed and marched towards the spiral staircase to the ground floor.  She did not care to tread lightly, rather, her feet slammed on every wooden floorboard and stair towards her destination of their living area.  

She found him balled up on one of the sectionals, his legs curled and twisted against the back, his long arms crossed on his chest. His eyes twitched as she moved forward but remained closed. That was until Noelle began to yell.

“How dare you, Thomas!” With a yelp in shock and a groan, Tom unfurled himself, eyes wide at Noelle who stood only in her nightshirt and nothing else. Bathed in the soft lights that illuminated the outside patio behind her didn’t hide the roaring anger painted across her face.  He winced right before his hand went to his head, before his voice cracked.

“Noelle, please, I said I was sorry.”

Her head shook as more pieces of her ponytail escaped the loose tie, “I still don’t believe you. I don’t believe your apology or one damn word from your mouth, anymore.” Tom ran his hands over his face, before clearing his throat.

His hands flared out from his sides, “Then what do you want from me?” His blue eyes scanned up to her and for a moment, Noelle could not answer.  All she knew was she was still out of breath, still on the verge of tears and she was not ready to let her anger go so easily.

“I want what I’ve always wanted Tom: your word. You promised me that if we stopped smoking, we would do it together. That it was something both of us had to do—even though we didn’t really want to. We did it together. That is until you decided that wasn’t good enough.”

“That’s not the case!” he pleaded, smacking his hands down and sinking back into the brown fabric. “I had to smoke on set. It was part of the role, Hank…”

“That fucking movie!” she screamed, pacing in front of him and drowning him out, “From start to finish it created nothing but grief for us! Why should I be surprised anymore from the things that happened on that set.  Maybe I was right the first time, and you did fuck that P.A.! It wouldn’t shock me anymore as to your behavior, since you seemed to just forget about everything while you played about in the States.”

“Hey!” he yelled, jumping from the couch and bending down to close the gap between them, “You’re crossing a line, Noelle! You know that I did nothing with that woman!”  Noelle shook her hands in front of her to back him off, baring her teeth as she raised her voice even more.

“How can I tell? Who is the real Thomas? The one who told me he was mired in his work and practicing all day and it was “ _torture, Noelle,”_  simple as that.  You made me believe that’s the truth— and that you changed your ways.

“But this, this was another lie, wasn’t it? Another time you promised me something and then you broke your word.  I come home and find you over at Benedict’s, you two smoking cigars and laughing your asses off.  Well, good and fine for the both of you.  Does your word mean nothing anymore?”  She stopped moving and stared at him, the shock of her words dissolving into hurt.  She wanted that, she wanted to see him in pain. She wanted to see him suffer.

He closed his eyes as he swallowed so tight, his Adam’s Apple looked to escape his neck, “No, it does.  I am sorry, it’s just he offered and I didn’t think—“

“No you didn’t think, did you?” Her mocking tone prompted his eyes to narrow as she folded her arms, “Tom Hiddleston: double first, Eton boy, so fucking smart and yet, when it’s convenient, forgets everything he’s promised. Or, is that just reserved for me?”

“No, it’s not!” he roared and gripped his hair with force, “Why are you being like this? I made a mistake, yes, I shouldn’t have been smoking.  I’ve quit before, I can do it again! Is it really that big of a deal?”

“Yes! Because it’s not just about smoking! It’s about all the promises we made to each other and they seem to be floating away down the river. Once again, we’re in the in same situation as last year!”

His mouth dropped open, “What are you saying, Noelle? Calm down, ma-maybe you’re just wound up because you haven’t been sleeping and the medication and hormones make you crazy and—“

She physically recoiled as the words came out of his mouth, Tom’s eyes growing large while his hands rose in defense, “No, that came out wrong…”

“Oh? How did you mean it Tom? That the reason I’m angry is due to the fact that I’ve been shot up with hormones on a daily basis for almost two months now? The fact that they’ve killed my hunger and my sleep? Every damn day brings a new and exciting side-effect? Will I be graced acne or maybe hair on the side of my face? Maybe i’ll get lucky and gain another pound or two on my fucking ass!”

“Do you think this has been easy for me?” he snapped, pacing towards her. She tried to hold her ground, but the anger that boiled within him had begun to overflow and he would not hold it back any more. She took two paces back before she nearly came up against the wall.

“How many disappointments? How many? You think I lost track of them? I may not be physically going through the same but I am still half of the whole that is our marriage! I held back every tear and anguish because I knew you had it all much harder than me, but I’ll be damned if you think that I don’t care! Because I do, beyond anything in this world, because you matter to me!” His hands grabbed her arms and she fought to release herself from him, her twisting and turning enabling her to loose from the grip as she headed back to their bedroom.

“I’m done with this!” she sobbed as she bounded the stairs, the sounds of his feet hot on her heels.  She attempted to close the door but he pushed through, backing her in.

“You’re not locking me out this time!” he hissed as he entered their suite, the only light pouring in from the doors that led to their balcony.  Noelle stopped abruptly, Tom nearly crashing into her before she attempted to speak through her tears.

“Yo-you, you can’t even keep a word.  How-how would I-I know if you’re true? You look at me like…I’m some experiment!”

He grabbed her by the cheeks as his own tears fell onto her skin, “Because I love you, I’ve told you I love you. You’re my world and fuck everything else in it.” He slammed his lips onto hers and while she fought herself from responding, she couldn’t hold it for long.   In an unspoken yield to his will, her fingers dug into the skin of his arms and he groaned into her mouth. She was hardly surprised when he responded in kind against her bottom, picking her up and flinging her onto their bed.

His mouth never left hers, his kisses proving so intense that she could barely breathe.  That, combined with his hands roaming all over her body, made quick work of her clothes.  His actions abated her blind fury—if only for that moment.

“Tom, just fuck me, please.  Make me feel like we did when we first met,” she gasped and with one firm tilt of his pelvis, Tom buried himself deep inside of her.  Noelle had little time to react, as Tom’s thrusts began to pick up their pace.  She arched her back and tilted her hips to meet his, just as her eyes opened to Tom’s face.

He looked dark, possessed. There was no hatred, only a primal instinct that mirrored in his features. A wish to take Noelle as his, just as he did in the past. Noelle raised her mouth back to his neck, nipping and biting the skin as her body was becoming overcome with pleasure.  

“Tell me you’re mine, Tom,” she moaned into his ear and he gasped a bit from loss of focus as he panted against her skin, the hot breath flowing over her neck.

“I’m yours, always, and you will always be mine,” he grunted before his thrusts picked up even more, signaling he was close to release.  However, he held back, and Noelle knew why.  His hand snaked between them, circling her nub which immediately sent shock waves under her body.

With a hitch in her breath, she gasped, “Yes, claim me as yours, Tom,” and as his name floated from her lips, he hit that spot inside of her which tipped her over, prompting her to scream his name over and over. She descended into every shuddering wave of ecstasy before he faltered in his thrusts, mouth falling open.  He groaned her name, long and low right before he gasped for breath.  Within another halting breath, he collapsed on top of her, the sweat from their bodies intermingling.  It became hard to see where Tom began and Noelle ended and she relished the weight of his body on hers. It had been so long since they’d been like this—an almost animalistic urge to each other’s body.

When he rolled over, they both stared at the ceiling before Tom’s voice broke the silence, “Do you want me to leave?” Noelle shook her head and he pulled the duvet from under them and over their bodies.  His long arm curled around her, bringing her close to his muscled chest.  Words escaped her at that moment, and him as well as they lay in the quiet of their room.

He whispered, “I love you,” into her hair before he pressed a kiss to her head.

“I love you too,” she murmured and within seconds, Tom fell into sleep.  When she felt his breathing regulate, she slowly extracted herself from his grasp and headed into the bathroom.  She found her mobile on the counter and when she pressed the round button the message indicator flashed.

_What’s going on? Where are you? I’m in London, come and meet me._

With shaking hands, she went to hit the reply button.  However, grasping onto the shred of sanity in her brain, she swept her finger to the left and pressed the red delete button.  Returning the mobile to its former position, she took a long and hard at herself in the mirror before she retreated back into the bedroom.

 


End file.
